


EXOLEAGUE 2018: REVEALS

by exoleaguefest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoleaguefest/pseuds/exoleaguefest





	EXOLEAGUE 2018: REVEALS

Heroes, Villains, Side-kicks, and Innocent Bystanders.

It’s time: **The Big Reveal**!

This is the end, the climax, the final boss battle! We’re so excited to welcome the end of our first round. And what a round it’s been! Six months of blood, sweat and tears, and we’re finally here! We would like to thank all the writers who took part in the fest, whether you stayed until the very end or not. This fest wouldn’t be a success without you ♡ Not all heroes wear capes!

We would also like to thank everyone who has supported this fest, whether you’ve been there since the beginning (from our initial announcement back in May 2017 (wow!!!)) or whether you only heard of us this morning!!! Every one of you played a special role in this journey, and we're forever grateful to you! 

 

**✧ FINAL NOTE FROM THE MODS ✧**

 

**MOD J**

 

> first of all i want to say a big thank you to everyone who participated in this fest—to the writers who wrote amazing stories for us, to everyone who read and commented, thank you!! to my co-mods, thank you for your hard work i wouldn’t do it with anyone else. and a big, special shout out to mod c without whom we wouldn’t have this fest. you put a lot of hard work and love into this and it shows ♡♡♡♡

**MOD S**

 

> congrats to the writer for reaching the finishing line!! every single fic was amazing and just, oozed with talent, so thank you so much for writing for this fest!! I know it wasn’t easy but you all made it!!!
> 
> To the readers, thank you for being sweet and singing praises for the writers and to the fellow mods, you all are the best. Forever and ever. With this exoleague is coming to a close, but maybe there’s a post-credit cut scene 

**MOD E**

 

> a giant congrats to the writers for finishing!!!!! you all did wonderfully and worked incredibly hard to get here and the mods are forever proud of you ♡ finishing a fic is no easy feat but, saying this as a writer for the fest myself, it certainly was made a little easier with the astounding efforts and talent of our resident hero mod c! from the start, i was so excited for the fest and the themes it was going to represent, i almost can't believe it's nearly over. it's been so fun to be a part of something so amazing and such an honor to partake in a fest that has so much love and effort clearly put into it by both the writers and our lead mod. it makes the experience that much more exciting and enjoyable ♡♡
> 
> thanks to the readers, the writers, and the mods for working hard to bring exoleague to life! see you next time!!

**MOD C** (warning: long and sappy)

 

> um wow... so i might be crying right now fskjdf it's really bittersweet!!! i enjoyed running this fest a lot. there were definitely a lot of challenges along the way but i'm so grateful for all the support and love i've received from you guys. a huge shoutout to my co-mods, who jumped in to help me out halfway through the prompting period - but more importantly for being my _biggest_ emotional support. i definitely would have succumbed to 500 nervous breakdowns if it wasn't for you guys;;; 
> 
> _mod g:_ you're the og mod. thank you for being with me from the start, for putting up with all my last minute, crazy requests, for listening to my freakouts and just being the bestest friend ever!!!! i really appreciate you jumping into the overwhelming world of ficdom fests just for me;;;; it's insane how creative and talented you are and i'm really glad everyone had a chance to see that through the amazing layouts you made for us!! LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!
> 
> _mod e:_ you are so so precious to me. thank you for literally everything. you have the most calming aura ever, and just knowing that i had you on the team was the biggest reassurance to me, you have no idea how much you've actually done for me;;; not only that, but you've contributed so much to this fest, with your incredible videos, the graphics, the last minute jumping-in-and-doing-things (i'm sure there's a word for that but idk english), and the TOP-NOTCH fic you wrote for the fest. you are truly, truly the best kind of person and i'll treasure you forever ♡
> 
> _mod j:_  god i love you so much!!!!!!! i have to stop myself from gushing about you aflskdfj but you have no idea how amazing you've been in this fest. you're always proactive and enthusiastic, and the amount of times you've helped me out when i really needed you... i'll never forget! i truly appreciate everything you've done for the fest, you're the best thing on this dying planet
> 
> _mod f:_ i love you so so much!!! i was super excited to have you come on board as a mod and i was so happy you said yes! thank you for always being by my side and offering great advice (as you always do). i definitely felt x10000 more confident running this fest with you by my side ♡
> 
> _mod s:_ you say you haven't done much but fr you've donated millions!!! thank you so much for helping out with the fest even though i know how busy you are;;;; you have a heart of 24k gold my b *strums guitar* i love you bitch...
> 
> mod h: thank you for being by my side. i really value your opinions a lot and i'm so grateful you agreed to join too, despite your super busy schedule. i love you so so much!;; 
> 
> SORRY THIS NOTE IS SO LONG AND MESSY AHHH BUT!!! to the writers... wow you guys are truly incredible. the talent in this round is astonishing, and i was honestly blown away by you all. thank you so much for participating in this fest, for staying through all the ups and downs. i hope you're all proud of the work you've done because i certainly am (maybe i'm tearing up right now). when i say exoleague is my baby, i really mean you guys. writers, you have a very special place in my heart ♡ thank you so much once again (lowkey i'd die for you guys). and to the writers who didn't quite make it to the end, you guys are amazing too! i am really grateful for all the support you've shown us, and i hope your time at exoleague was a good one! readers, thank you for reading and commenting on the fics throughout posting season and showing all your love for our writers, despite your busy lives! you guys are amazing too ♡♡ I GOT LOTS OF LOVE FOR YOU ALL! BIG THANK YOU TO YOU! 

 

****✧** STATS  **✧****

  * **Total Fics:** 29
  * **Average word count:** 22, 204
  * **Total word count:** 672,962



 Honestly, 672k total words with 29 fics? You guys are incredible!!!! To have 29 AMAZING fics written for us is honestly so surreal… Writers, we really can’t thank you enough. A special shoutout to ecstatic_shock for writing 50k+ and of course, seizethejongdae for that 200k+ fic. TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND!!!! You really are the truest MVPs (“I owe you my life” – Mod C).

AND NOW, THE MOMENT WE’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!

 

****✧** R E V E A L S  **✧****

 

**✧ DAY ONE ✧**    

  

> [Bloom Within Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688582) by **[Dreamy_Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal)**  
>  **D.O./Lay, 11.4k, G**  
>  Yixing's house is covered with vines and moss and bushes overnight. Next door, Kyungsoo just wonders if the man is okay.
> 
> [When the rain stops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689953) by  **[youremy1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremy1001)**  
>  **Lay/Suho, 15k, T**  
>  Yixing did not only heal the burns Junmyeon got from volunteering to help with the training of the fire users, he also healed his broken heart and helped him find something he thought he’d lost.
> 
> [Daddies for Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694984/chapters/33956301) by  **[Jas1922](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922) ** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/niniflowerdyo))  
>  **D.O./Kai, 23.1k, E**  
>  Who knew Kyungsoo, the most notorious supervillain in Seoul, is a part-time sugar daddy

 

**✧ DAY TWO ✧**

    

> [Cake over Powers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795048) by  **[cheese1mouthful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese1mouthful)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/cheese1mouthful))  
>  **OT12, 7.1k**  
>  Junmyeon just wants to run his café in peace, no superpowers involved. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have another idea.
> 
> [Let Me Fix You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743913) by  **[takeyourtimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeyourtimes)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Lay, 10.7k, T**  
>  Baekhyun hates superheroes, no matter how nice they seem to be and this one is reportedly stupidly so.
> 
> [Read All About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798627) by  **[darlingjongin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Kai, 29.1k, T**  
>  Baekhyun works at a gossip magazine that specialises in exposing superheroes’ secret identities, and their most recent target is Kai. However, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Jongin, does not approve of this new venture and seems intent on persuading him to drop the investigation.

 

**✧ DAY THREE ✧**

 

> [Your Soul, My Soul ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698683)by  **[jongnugget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget) ** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/jongnugget))  
>  **D.O./Kai, Chanyeol/Kai 32.9k, M**  
>  The line between memories and feelings had never been thinner.
> 
> [Monstrous Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721177) by  **[VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove)** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/VOlympianlove)|[aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/855588))  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 4.1k, T**  
>  "You've got to be kidding me you incompetent fools!" Baekhyun swore loudly, fingers clenching so hard on the steering wheel that his knuckles were turning white.  
>  "How the hell did he get out?" It had been hell trying to get that bastard into the Hexagon in the first place, now he was expected to do it again?
> 
> [SM Origins: Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795684/chapters/34230050) by **[t_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon)** **  
> ****D.O./Kai, 26k, M**  
>  Jongin's entire world is thrown off of its axis when he at age thirteen discovers that he is a mutant, but it rights itself into another kind of reality when he arrives at the SM Academy for Gifted Youngsters and start to get to know the eccentric mutants he now call his schoolmates.

 

**✧ DAY FOUR ✧**

   

> [SOUL GLITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590770/chapters/33719529) by **[ecstatic_shock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstatic_shock)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/ecstatic_shock))  
>  **Chanyeol/Suho, 67.1k, E**  
>  All Junmyeon wanted was to escape the people who tortured him and live the life his mother wanted for him.

 

**✧ DAY FIVE ✧**

   

> [Lighthouses on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808845) by  **[convexxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexxed)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 31.8k, T**  
>  Chanyeol claims to be Baekhyun's only hope when it comes to dealing with the Recruiters, but Baekhyun isn't sure that he can trust the man who trespassed into his house and killed his plants.
> 
> [Read Me Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731955) by **[Minty_Pixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_Pixie)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/Minty_Pixie))  
>  **D.O./Kai, 16.7k, E**  
>  One touch is usually all it takes for Kyungsoo to know what people are thinking.  
>  But he never imagined reading his best friend’s mind would involve a lot more touching.

 

**✧ DAY SIX ✧**

   

> [XO-Squad and Whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793033/chapters/34223406) by **[zoo (winren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/rimminq))  
>  **OT12, 5.3k, G**  
>  "Holes," a symptom of radiation sickness that plagued their world, usually only affected those in high-risk professions. But, as Baekhyun's world splits, showing him visions of a warzone, of a stranger's life, the only new thing in his life is a stranger that keeps popping up everywhere he goes.
> 
> [façade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837003) by  **[ourdestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/babysehunnieee))  
>  **Kai/Sehun, 8.8k, T**  
>  Sehun was the most popular stripper in an elite club thanks to his ability to shapeshift. He never showed up as his real self because he was ashamed of himself. One day, an important client booked him and asked him to show up as his real self.
> 
> [silver as the moon above ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820137)by [ **theflyjar**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar)  
>  **Kris/Lay, 8.6k, M**  
>  Yixing never asks questions when Yifan comes in bloody and bruised every night.
> 
> [i won't let go, even the smallest memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844521) by  **[Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams)**  
>  **Chen/Suho, 5.8k, M**  
>  Kim Junmyeon's kind of the best surgeon in the city, so good in fact, he's the star of the Superhero Ward of Genesis General Hospital. He hasn't felt like himself in a while, though. It has everything to do with his break up with one Kim Jongdae six months ago. Jongdae had been keeping a very important secret, and so Junmyeon had decided to break up, because he couldn't stand to be in a relationship without trust, no matter how much he loves Jongdae.  
>  What's the secret, you ask? Well, you see, Jongdae's kind of a superhero.  
>  Or, the one in which Superhero!AU meets Hospital Drama!AU.

 

**✧ DAY SEVEN ✧**

  

> [will-o'-the-wisp ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859155)by  **[xiseoks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiseoks)**  
>  **D.O./Chanyeol, 43.5k, T**  
>  The summer of 1946 brings former private detective Do Kyungsoo back to his hometown to solve a case unlike any other.

> [deep unconscious and second skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859923) by  **[ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites)**  
>  **D.O./Suho, 3.2k, T**  
>  Kyungsoo can read minds but keeps a lid on the ability, not utilizing it in court or in his daily life until he feels the anxious thoughts of a comatose patient.

 

**✧ DAY EIGHT ✧**

  

> [In Heroes We Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886582) by [ **nu-exo (Nekohime)**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime)  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 11.5k, E**  
>  He'd never expected life to be easier as a hero, but Jongdae thought that this was a bit much. Honestly, falling for your friend and being King of Heroes should not have been this tricky.
> 
> [Right Inside My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876042) by **[Atheend (emda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda)** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/E_M_D_A))  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 8.4k, G**  
>  Kyungsoo is a powerful mind reader but for some reason he can not shields his mind from a peculiar classmate from his public speaking class. It might drove Kyungsoo crazy or it might drove him into a path he never thought he will decide to walk.  
>    
>  [I need a hero (I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867132) by  **[missmandarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmandarina)** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/missmandariina))  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 5.8k, T**  
>  Kim Jongdae was used to facing supervillains, evil corporatives, everyday criminals and all the dangers an average superhero has to deal with on a daily basis. What he wasn´t used to was the chaos that Byun Baekhyun was starting to bring to his life.

 

**✧ DAY NINE ✧**

  

> [a [semi] spectacular love story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900795) by **[asiren (meliorismo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliorismo)**  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 5.7k, M**  
>  Kyungsoo has two phobias, a steady job and a lonely cactus. Baekhyun is dubious, cheerful and the Spider-Man (full-time). Together they try to make it work, every single day, with changing degrees of success.
> 
> [Hell to the Yeah, Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891615/chapters/34488587) by  **[PeokkieMeokkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeokkieMeokkie)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/PeokkieMeokkie))  
>  **5.1k, T  
>  ** Some weirdos run into each other and, holy guacamole, it's gonna be a wild ride--- perhaps anticlimactic but for the sake of theatrics, it will be very wild.  
>  (movie_set_explosions.mp3)

 

**✧ DAY TEN ✧**

 

> [point break](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exoleague_fest/works/14946845) by  **[junmyeolks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeolks)**  ([twitter](https://twitter.com/bxeksoo))  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 21.2k, G  
>  ** Two years ago, Baekhyun had broken his heart.  
>  Two years later, he comes back but not out of love, but for a favor.

> [A Real Beaut'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963802) by  **[tinafu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinafu)**  
>  **Baekhyun/Minseok, 7.1k, E  
>  ** Baekhyun (Kilgrave!AU) meets the man behind the big name and finds that he'd like to know what those purple locks would look like clenched between his fingers.  
>  He also finds that he doesn't like to be challenged.

 

**✧ DAY ELEVEN ✧**

  

> [guess we the roses that grew from concrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970377) by **[soundandfury (supercellbreath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath)** ([twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonairily))  
>  **Chanyeol/D.O., 11.2k, T**  
>  Sometimes a love story is a florist who sings to plants and strangles villains and a firebending superhero who trips over his own two feet.
> 
> [White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924210/chapters/34573196) by **[artificial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial)**  
>  **EXO Ensemble, 2k, T**  
>  How do you figure out what’s going on when you can’t remember what happened?  
>  In this story of mystery, the chapters are ruled by amnesiac characters filled with questions and unimaginable power. Searching for answers and wanting to bring themselves away from all the experimentation, they find themselves divided on whether or not they can trust each other and themselves.
> 
> [knight in red and blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979884) by **[apaixono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono)**  
>  **D.O./Suho, 37.1k, T**  
>  When life gives you lemons, make lemonade...or in Kyungsoo's case, meet a superhero (and potential love of his life) because of them.

 

**✧ DAY TWELVE ✧**

    

> [Strike It Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006665/chapters/34782605) by **[seizethejongdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethejongdae)**  
>  **Chen/Sehun 206.5k, T**  
>  whaddup I'm Sehun, I'm 25, and I never fucking learned how to speed (until a lightning bolt hit me)

 

****

**EXOLEAGUE WILL RETURN...**

 

 


End file.
